$\left(-2x + 2\right)\left(5x + 5\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -2x \cdot \left(5x + 5\right) + 2 \cdot \left(5x + 5\right)$ $= \left( -2x \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -2x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -10x^2 + \left( -2x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -10x^2 + \left( -10x + 10x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -10x^2 + \left( 2 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= -10x^2 + 10$